


Au dernier rendez-vous

by SakiJune



Category: Police Academy (1984)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love/Hate, Major Illness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lei l'ha invitato per una serata romantica in onore dei vecchi tempi, ma di bello ed esaltante c'è ben poco da ricordare. Sono stati amici, sono stati nemici. Hanno distrutto tutto quanto avevano intorno, e stanno affondando nell'orgoglio più inutile. Un orgoglio peggiore della morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au dernier rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> Questa shot ha avuto una gravidanza lunghissima. La trama è nata spontaneamente molti mesi fa, mentre ascoltavo "Mourir sur scène" di Dalida. Perciò vi consiglio vivamente di metterla come sottofondo mentre leggete la storia. Magari se non conoscete il francese non ci capirete niente, ma c'è sempre Google Translator ;)  
> Dunque, come sempre ci ho poi messo secoli per buttarla giù, ma non ha mai smesso di scottarmi tra i pensieri. La donna della canzone non poteva essere che lei, Debbie Callahan, seducente e forte... ma forte fino a quando?  
> Ho pescato a piene mani dai film, dalla serie animata e da quella televisiva (o meglio, da ciò che Wikipedia dice riguardo a quest'ultima); è inutile che vi faccia credere che la capirete appieno anche se non conoscete il fandom, sarebbe come prendervi allegramente per i fondelli, ma credo che una parte di essa sia anche comprensibile perché è la storia di molte donne, alcune più fortunate (mia madre è stata tra queste), altre niente del tutto. E non spoilero più.

Sei dimagrita, anche troppo, e i capelli sono di un dorato più acceso.  
\- Ti trovo bene, Thad. Al lavoro, tutto bene?  
Non è stata una buona idea accettare il tuo invito, ma devo ammetterlo: ero annoiato. L'ultima donna che mi ha concesso le sue grazie me l'ha detto chiaro e tondo, "sei un tipo noioso" e io le credo. Perché non dovrei esserlo? Solo i perdenti cercano di accattivarsi a tutti i costi le simpatie della gente. Non è così che il figlio di John Harris è diventato Capitano, nossignori.  
Già, la mia ambizione. Tu non riuscivi ad afferrare l'emozione che dà il potere, non ci hai mai nemmeno provato. Così, ti sei evitata anche un bel pacco di umiliazioni che il sottoscritto ha dovuto ingoiare quando i suoi piani sono andati all'aria.  
\- Dovresti sapere che ho dato le dimissioni, Callahan. Devi esserne al corrente, perché la bocca larga del sergente Hooks non è capace a tenere un segreto nemmeno...  
\- Ne sei sicuro? - Sei seria, quasi brusca. Avrò dimenticato molte cose, ma non come farti arrabbiare. È sufficiente insultare quella racchietta della tua migliore amica per vederti andare su tutte le furie... e trasformarti da bella a splendida.

A te non interessava collezionare gradi, soltanto uomini. Se non ti sei mai fatta scrupoli a scoparti gli allievi della Scuola, è anche perché a tua volta eri passata dal letto di Hurst a quello di Pete Lassard, e ti saresti fatta persino suo fratello se non avessi provato pietà per quel mostriciattolo di sua moglie... o forse temevi che schiattasse tra le lenzuola, che il suo cuore non reggesse a tanto fuoco.  
E dire che il primo ero stato io. Ingenuo e carino, come bisbigliavi al telefono con tua sorella: e ingenuo lo ero sul serio. Da non crederci, potrei quasi attribuire la mia sete di potere al risentimento che provai quando capii che non ero più l'unico per te.  
Non solo te ne fregavi delle promozioni, ma ti arrabbiavi se il tuo Henry vi accennava durante i vostri incontri.  
Mi confidò che non aveva mai incontrato una simile integrità, che ti stimava oltre a trovarti irresistibile.  
Me lo disse massaggiandosi la guancia graffiata dalla tua furia. Ma poi smise di rivolgermi la parola, quando intuì che io, integro e onesto, non lo ero... non più. E tantomeno ingenuo. Così la mia scalata proseguiva, ma non troppo, perché non godevo della fiducia di nessuno.  
E dopo Hurst c'è stato Martìn.  
\- Martin. Era latino quanto te e me. Un ragazzo straordinario.  
E poi il giapponesino... Nogata. Un vero tappetino al tuo servizio.  
\- Lui mi piaceva più di quanto credessi io stessa. Quando l'ho rivisto ho creduto che fosse davvero il mio destino... sono più sentimentale di quanto pensi, Thad.  
La punta della tua lingua tra i denti mentre pronuncia il mio nome. Non resisto. Allungo la mano verso la tua, facendo traballare un calice. Lo afferri in tempo, ma con grazia, quasi annoiata dalla mia insolita goffaggine.  
\- Sentimentale, Debbie Callahan, avanti... non ci crede nessuno. Ora dirai che continui a pensare a lui, e vorresti prendere un aereo per raggiungerlo e trasformarti nella sua geisha...  
Che stronzate sto dicendo. Lei è l'esatto contrario di una donna servizievole e amante dei preliminari. Lei è Callahan, la mangiauomini.  
\- Sbagliato.  
\- Come volevasi dimostrare, Deb, lui è stato uno dei tanti.  
\- Tomoko è stato uno dei tanti, lo riconosco. Ma tu... no...  
Tracci dei cerchi con l'indice sulla tovaglia, il labbro che sporge un poco in una smorfietta da bimba offesa.  
Questa non sei tu. Debbie Callahan non mi aprirebbe mai il cuore.  
\- D'altra parte, ti sei dimostrato un vero idiota su tutti i fronti. Hai cercato di distruggere tutto ciò in cui il Comandante credeva, per dimostrare al mondo che tu valevi di più, che eri migliore di lui... Perché invece non hai mai provato davvero ad essere migliore? Io aspettavo. Aspettavo che cambiassi.  
Aspettavi scopandoti furiosamente ogni essere dotato di attributi maschili, oh, certo.  
\- Questo sono io. E sono migliore di un qualsiasi Lassard, mettitelo in testa. Non sono riuscito a farlo capire a Henry, ed eccomi sbattuto fuori, ma ehi. Non ho ancora perso.  
Scoppi a ridere, una risata orribilmente falsa che mi fa rabbrividire. Stai recitando. Merda, Debbie, non volevo uscire a cena con un androide che ti somiglia, volevo te una volta tanto.  
\- Non hai perso? Non ti arrendi? Harris, fai pena. - Il tono è canzonatorio, ma anche deciso.  
\- È chiaro che la mia carriera è finita, non c'è bisogno che me lo ricordi. Io parlavo di noi. Mi hai invitato qui, dev'esserci un motivo.

Umiliarmi.  
Volevi soltanto umiliarmi, puttana. Farmi soffocare di desiderio e poi farmi la paternale, inforcare la moto e lasciarmi sul marciapiede fuori dal ristorante, con uno scontrino e un cuore da stracciare sotto la scarpa.  
Ehi, Mahoney, Jones, Hightower! Lo vedete che quel coglione di Harris ce l'ha un cuore?  
Merda.  
Merda.  
No, non può lasciarmi così di nuovo.  
Mi siedo al volante e riordino le idee. Ho ancora qualche conoscenza che non mi riattaccherà il telefono in faccia.  
\- Copeland? Salve, sono Harris. Thad Harris. Sì, esatto. Sei in centrale? Perfetto. Devi cercarmi un indirizzo. Sì, aspetto.  
Tamburellando con le dita sul volante, mi sfugge un mezzo sorriso amaro.  
\- Deborah Callahan. Sì, sì, era il tuo vecchio sergente istruttore, ma non c'entra niente. No, cerca l'indirizzo e basta, grazie.  
Arrivo, stronza, ti insegno io a prendermi per i fondelli. È l'ultima volta che mi fai uno scherzo del genere.

 

Farà male, più tardi, penso frenetica, mentre attraverso il ponte per uscire dalla città. Fa sempre male fingere, ma dire la verità è stato ancora più difficile. Caro, vecchio, stupido Thad.  
Accelero. E ancora. Ho letto da qualche parte che se si superasse la velocità della luce, si riuscirebbe a ringiovanire. Ma non è nemmeno quello che vorrei... poter vedere un futuro senza sofferenza e vuoto, ecco cosa.  
Clack.  
Sono a casa.  
Il silenzio opaco, dolciastro della luce artificiale, come lo detesto. E i quadri, i soprammobili, il tappeto del salotto. Proprio quello, quel colore, lo sogno anche di notte. Ci ho vomitato sopra più di una volta, mi sembra di conoscerne le fibre a memoria. E le notti ad occhi spalancati sul divano, con il secchio sul pavimento. L'odore della mia pelle che si fa insopportabile, e i capelli dappertutto, dappertutto, tranne che dove dovrebbero stare.  
Non... non lo farò un'altra volta, non credo più che serva a qualcosa.  
L'acqua della doccia scioglie il trucco, distende i nervi, mi restituisce all'impotenza. La parrucca fa la sua bella figura accanto al lavello. Ricrescono, non c'è che dire, li sento più lunghi sotto le dita. Mi ripeto che no, non permetterò più che succeda, voglio morire tutta intera, non mi porteranno via più niente.

C'è una parete in camera da letto dedicata ai miei trionfi. Il diploma del college, quello dell'Accademia, gli attestati di merito per le missioni all'estero. E le foto, ce n'è una bacheca piena: io e Laverne che cantiamo ad una festa ufficiale, e Moses che se la mangia con gli occhi... questo era due mesi prima che si decidesse a dichiararsi. Il capo della Polizia di Mosca, Rakov, che stringe la mano a Lassard. Thad non aveva battuto ciglio mentre ero tra le grinfie di Konali, ci giurerei. L'ultima è di tre anni fa, una festa a sorpresa per la mia nomina a Procuratore Distrettuale. C'erano Kathy, Eugene e i bambini, Fackler che si era impigliato nella tovaglia e aveva buttato giù tutte le ciotole dei salatini, Laura con la banda dei McGlunk e persino Nick che era "passato a fare un saluto a papà". Era stato adorabile a proporre quel brindisi:  
"A zio Eric, di cui sentiamo molto, molto, molto, molto la mancanza..."  
Eravamo scoppiati a ridere, e l'avevo abbracciato, forse ero già un po' ubriaca.  
\- Grazie, Nick. È come se lui fosse qui, è incredibile.  
\- Puoi scommetterci. Se senti il rumore di un trabiccolo da golf in giardino... beh, fammelo sapere.  
Oddio, i ricordi. Ripensare al passato fa rabbia, perché mi mette davanti alla matematica certezza che è l'unico tempo rimastomi. Solo passato, già tutto vissuto, finito, tienitelo stretto Debbie perché non ci sarà un futuro bye bye -

Colpi alla porta. Decisi. Furiosi. Sono in accappatoio, scalza, indifesa.  
No, non è possibile, non può essere Thad... eppure il volto allo spioncino è il suo, minaccioso e in attesa di spiegazioni. Che cosa ho fatto? Era solo un gioco, volevo solo dimostrare che fino all'ultimo sarei riuscita a far scintillare gli occhi di un uomo... e non potevo provare con chiunque, ma solo con qualcuno che non meritasse niente, che non temevo di illudere, perché non possiede sentimenti né dignità.  
\- Callahan, se non apri sfondo la porta, e non m'interessa se mi fai arrestare!  
Non mi vedrà così. Nessuno mi vedrà così. Io ce l'ho, la dignità.  
Si chiama orgoglio, Debbie.  
L'ho umiliato come un cane, era quello che meritava dopo tutte le sue porcherie.  
E le tue, signorina? Ti senti così pura e dolce? Credi che ti faranno santa? Vuoi spegnerti in solitudine, perfetto, ma questo non ti renderà migliore.

\- Apri. Questa. Porta. Stronza!  
E sia! Ecco, gli spalanco in faccia la mia disperazione. Le sopracciglia aggrottate si alzano e la bocca segue il pensiero cambiando forma, dalla stizza allo stupore. Balbetta, Mister Cattivo, davanti a questo esemplare di attrice consumata e consunta.  
Si sta chiedendo: "Dov'è il rosa delle sue guance? E i suoi capelli, come sono diventati nel tempo di un'ora..." Che pagliacciata, che brutto scherzo si trova davanti! Che cosa sono stata capace di mettere in scena, io, e poi oso ancora chiamare lui cattivo!  
Come se lui non fosse cambiato. Come se anche lui non fosse stato abbattuto, se non da una malattia, dalle carte finalmente scoperte. È mio come non lo è mai stato, Thad Harris, e non riesce più a raccapezzarsi, ad andarsene o entrare.  
\- Che accidenti ti è successo? - Fine. Sempre fine.  
\- Non ricordo di averti invitato... o promesso un dopocena. Queste meraviglie sono per altri occhi - ridacchio, ed è orribile, sono diventata la parodia di me stessa, grottesca, ecco la parola che cerco da mesi davanti allo specchio.  
\- Oh, porca... - No, non può impietosirsi, non il maestro dei luridi intrighi, che si circondava di leccapiedi perché non ha mai avuto un vero amico, non accetto che torni ad essere per me il cadetto Harris, quello che si stirava i calzini e aveva i capelli grigi già a vent'anni. Quel ragazzo che incontrai il giorno del mio arrivo in Accademia, e che non mi perdonò mai di averlo lasciato per un uomo più gentile.  
\- Debbie, non lo sapevo. Non so niente, devi spiegarmi, nessuno mi ha detto niente.  
Perché nessuno crede più che valga la pena parlare con te, Thaddeus Coglione Harris. Ma sono stanca, non ho voglia di litigare, ho finito le spiritosaggini.

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? È adesso che ho toccato il fondo. Che cosa direbbe Mahoney, di questa scenetta patetica? Direbbe che mi sto vendendo per un po' di pietà... ma lui non è qui, non c'è nessun altro, né Tomoko, né George, né Henry e nemmeno Laverne... perché non ho più voluto nessuno, perché credevo di poter fare a meno della retorica e della comprensione degli altri. E adesso guardate, siamo in salotto, sotto quella stessa luce finta ma circondati di un reale imbarazzo, Thad con in mano un whisky e io un infuso di erbe. Così, quando si allunga per per prendermi la mano, una volta tanto la mia è tiepida e la sua freddissima. Una volta tanto le sue labbra carnose non si aprono per dire meschinità o sbraitare ordini.  
\- Mi sono vendicata. Un ultimo guizzo di vita, un tuffo nel passato prima di scomparire.  
Lui annuisce. - Tutti vi siete vendicati. Hurst mi ha cacciato dalla Polizia, Proctor finge di non conoscermi anche se sono stato io ad insegnargli tutto quello che sa, e quel maledetto manipolo di cialtroni ha fatto carriera... avete vinto. E adesso?  
Così, io avrei vinto. Dai, è più stupido di quel che ricordavo.  
\- Io non ho vinto in nessun modo. Sto morendo, che razza di vittoria ti sembra?  
\- Come lui. Come quel vecchio insulso! - È incredibile come riesca ad infilare il suo eterno disprezzo per il Comandante in qualsiasi discorso. Non cambierà mai, è un idiota, è...  
Mi afferra le braccia sino a farmi male, mentre il suo bicchiere finisce a terra con quel che contiene: - Martiri e santi, cos'altro volete da me? - Quasi penso che abbia voglia di picchiarmi, ma non è uno schiaffo a farmi chiudere gli occhi, è una carezza. Fredda.  
\- Non te ne andrai. Non così, non con quest'aria innocente. Non da sola. Ti ucciderò con queste mani piuttosto. - E mi bacia, mentre penso che domani chiamerò il dottor Wilson per iniziare il terzo ciclo, e no, non mi arrendo, perché se l'uomo che odio di più è riuscito dopo tanto tempo a strapparmi un brivido, chissà che cos'altro questo mondo ha in serbo per me.


End file.
